


Sewage Spill

by itsukoii, socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Dacryphilia, Denial, Dom/sub, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Eproctophilia, Exhibitionism, Farting, Humiliation, Laxatives, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Stepping, Submissive Reita (the GazettE), Toilet Play, toilet control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: When Reita's stomach starts acting up seemingly without provocation, he's forced to break the unspoken law of no number twos on the tour bus. Ruki, however, doesn't seem at all surprised by Reita's sudden predicament. And is that a pleased grin he's trying to suppress?
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 34





	Sewage Spill

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tagged dubcon for forced laxative insertion without the receiver's knowledge that wasn't agreed upon prior to the scene, and public play involving non-participants. Please be aware that certain elements of this fic may seem forced, and if that squicks you out, proceed with caution.
> 
> This was another rp between me and itsukoii that we've been working on for some time, and finally got around to posting. We hope you like it!

As the five members were laughing, chatting, eating and drinking, there was nothing extraordinary about the day as they lounged in the tour bus, travelling between cities. Reita was seated comfortably beside Ruki on one of the lengthy couches, while Aoi, Uruha, and Kai were scattered around, though the five were always maintaining a constant conversation between them all. Majority had some sort of light alcohol in their hands, while Ruki sipped on some energy drink and Reita held onto his signature Muscle Milk. There was some food going around that they all picked at — not much of a meal, but enough sustenance for the time being — and, all in all, the atmosphere was calm, usual, and light.

Even the fact that, just an hour earlier, while Kai, Aoi and Uruha had gone out for food, Ruki and Reita had stayed behind for a quickie. Even that was nothing out of the ordinary, just as the lingering, familiar ache in Reita's rear wasn't either.

Beside Reita, Ruki was on his phone, fairly disengaged from the conversation as he scrolled through social media. The bassist chimed in with the others when he could, taking the occasional sip from his protein source as he did so, while snacking out of boredom at the same time. There wasn't much to do while they were on the road; hence the result of the quickie earlier on.

When Reita shifted his position after a little while, crossing his legs, there was the sudden feeling of unease sinking in his stomach. In changing positions, a small amount of pressure was applied to his stomach, but it was just enough for him to feel the newfound presence of what he guessed to be gas within him. It wasn't much of a bother; he figured he could let it pass easily by lifting his cheek a little, spreading his hole just enough for a bit of gas to pass silently. It worked, but much to his annoyance, it wasn't alone.

Glancing to his left briefly, it appeared that Ruki was still nose-deep in his phone, while the other three were conversing not too far away. Reita figured he could get away with another silent rip, and when he attempted it, he realized he'd truly underestimated the amount of gas he had inside of him; the intended silent rip ended up as one loud and without remorse as it rumbled out of him. The conversation between Aoi, Uruha and Kai had been put on pause as all three of their gazes fixated on Reita, who felt his cheeks flushing. From beside him, he could feel Ruki's intimidating gaze burning into him, judging him, and it wasn't until Aoi started laughing that Reita allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips.

"Nice one, man!" The guitarist praised, while Uruha and Kai started chuckling as well. Ruki didn't; his gaze continued to burn into Reita, but the vocalist didn't react. The fart was soon forgotten and the earlier activities were resumed.

While the loud rip had proved to be somewhat relieving, Reita noticed, to his worry, that the pressure was back again, both in his rectum and stomach. He was beginning to bloat, but he couldn't think of a single thing he had eaten that would've reduced him to such a state. On occasion, the Muscle Milk would do it, and so Reita capped it before getting up to put it back into the fridge for later.

Upon standing, his belly churned uncomfortably. Each step was uneasy, and he began to feel the gas rumbling in his rectum again, putting pressure on his inner walls.

Walking back to the couch, one particularly loose step had Reita passing another loud fart against his will. His eyes went wide and he flushed, avoiding the gazes of his bandmates' — of course, Aoi merely laughed it off again, finding it hilarious. The rest rolled their eyes, but Ruki's watchful, intimidating gaze was back, following Reita until the bassist reclaimed his seat.

"Wow, Reita, what did you eat?" Kai asked, crinkling his nose in disgust as the smell reached his seat and he was forced to breathe it in, raising his arm and pressing the sleeve of his sweater to his nose.

"That's just what happens to submissive bitches," Uruha said, taking a sip of his wine, apparently deep enough in the bottle that his brain-to-mouth filter had drowned. "Their assholes get so loose, it's impossible to hold anything back. Take Aoi, for example."

"And whose fault is that?" Aoi raised an eyebrow, and then his buttcheek, letting loose a short fart in Uruha's direction, knowing how far he could go without crossing a line. Uruha appeared unphased.

"Thanks for proving my point," he said, scrutinising Reita, whose cheeks were starting to turn pink. He was staring at a spot on the wall, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, but most of all wishing Uruha would shut up and stop drawing attention to the issue.

"I don't know, Reita doesn't look too well. His tummy is a little bloated, isn't it?" Kai had that concerned frown he usually had, not when the other members were whining, he knew how to make them shut up when necessary. This was an expression reserved for when he could tell something was wrong, but they tried to brush it off to avoid bothering him. "Ruki, how does it feel?"

Ruki stifled his smug expression and put down his phone, turning to Reita, ignoring his verbal protest and attempt to turn away, placing his hand over Reita's belly and feigning a sympathetic frown. "It feels a little bloated, yeah."

Reita was blushing furiously now, avoiding eye contact with anyone, hoping if he just held in his gas for a minute or two, they'd forget about him and go back to whatever they were discussing before his little accident. No such luck, however, Ruki's hand pressed down firmly a moment later, and he cursed as another loud fart bubbled against the seat, nearly making his butt lift from the pressure. "Keep your hands to yourself," he said, shooting Ruki an undignified glare, gripping his wrist and pulling it away from his stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Ruki said, nose scrunching up, though it wasn't easy to tell whether he was speaking the truth or not. "Man, you're stinky."

"Then go sit somewhere else."

"Oh, I see, I have to leave because you're being disgusting? How is that fair?" Reita didn't have a response, so Ruki lifted his foot, pushing at Reita's ass with the balls of his toes while he waved his hand in front of his face. "Get out of here, skunk."

Reita shook his head, his tummy was bubbling again, and he felt that if he stood up now, his butt would let loose something more than just gas. "Fine, as long as you don't fart again," Ruki said, picking his phone back up and turning his attention back to it.

The conversation returned to whatever they had been talking about earlier, but not before Kai sent Reita another worried glance, which Reita ignored. He was a grown man, he could take care of himself, he was just a little bloated, it was nothing-

Another fart. This time, it even sounded foul, almost wet, and Reita ducked his head in shame, gripping the seat of the couch and getting up slowly. "Excuse me."

"Good luck," Aoi said, a knowing smile on his face as Reita passed him, taking short steps and holding one hand over his bulging tummy, raising the other in a one-fingered signal to Aoi, who laughed it off.

When the door to the tour bus toilet closed, Ruki got up abruptly as though he'd forgotten something, putting his phone down. "I think we were out of toilet paper last time I was there," he said as he rummaged around in the drawers. It was all for show, of course, he knew exactly where the spare rolls were, he was the one who had placed them there merely an hour or two earlier, after all.

"And you didn't refill then?" Kai asked, frowning at Ruki.

"I didn't have to shit, and when I got out, I forgot." Ruki eventually pulled out a roll of toilet paper, heading over to the toilet with determined steps. "I'll just go give it straight to him, see how he's doing."

By the time there was a quick rapping on the bathroom door, Reita had only managed to let go a spluttering, deep fart into the toilet bowl, but as the knocks signaled impatience, his hole subconsciously clenched tight, making him whine.

"Um, occupied?" the bassist called out, slight irritation in his voice. He'd finally sat down to shit, and he was being interrupted, despite all of his band members knowing he was on the toilet.

"You didn't even notice the empty toilet roll, did you?" came Ruki's voice from the other side, prompting Reita to glance at the holder. As promised, it was empty, and he scowled.

"Can you get me some, then?" Reita snapped, annoyance making his tone sharp. Normally, he knew better than to snap at Ruki of all people, but right now, he just didn't care. He just wanted his toilet paper, and then he wanted to  _ go. _

There was no verbal response, but the door handle was turning a moment later. Reita didn't bother locking it when he came in, figuring there was no need, as privacy always became a trivial concept when it came to touring.

What surprised Reita was when Ruki's whole body entered from behind the door, rather than just an arm handing him toilet paper. Instantly, Reita was pulling his shirt down to cover his private bits as vulnerability overcame him. It wasn't like Ruki had never seen his junk — hell, the vocalist had had it in his mouth alone more times than Reita could count — but sitting there, on the toilet with his guts threatening to spill out his ass, the whole combination made him feel incredibly small and self-conscious in front of the other man, who now stood taller than him. Ruki held the roll in his hand for a moment, pursing his lips, before setting it down onto the counter, out of Reita's immediate reach.

"What the- dude, give me the toilet paper and get out," Reita said as he glared up, though Ruki's stare in return was far more intimidating. Reita dropped his gaze then, only to land on Ruki's groin where a half-boner had begun to stir.  _ The fuck? _

When his tummy grumbled in the next second, another splutter of a fart escaped Reita while a wince came from his mouth as his face went hot. He was sure a little more than just gas had come out of him that time, but the vulnerability left him unable to release anything more, leaving his stomach a cramping mess and his bowels burning. The man cursed then, both at the pain and at Ruki for invading his most private time.

"I see that laxative I gave you worked quite well," the short vocalist said casually, crossing his arms and leaning back against the countertop. Reita nearly spluttered then, because all of this was  _ Ruki's _ doing?! When the hell had he slipped Reita a laxative? And why? Apparently Reita's slack jaw and widened eyes spoke all of these questions for him, for Ruki was continuing with his next breath. "When we fucked earlier, I put one in while prepping you. I did some research, and apparently laxatives inserted anally start to show effects in half the timeline oral ones do. Boy, they weren't lying. Look at you. Bloated and gassy, probably ready to shit yourself in front of all our bandmates. Pathetic, Reita."

As Reita took in Ruki's words, he felt immense shame and humiliation wash over him; Ruki was right, Reita  _ was _ pathetic. He couldn't hold back his farts and he had made a great fool of himself, and now here he was, sitting on the throne, ready to finally let go — and when another wet fart wracked his hole, Ruki crinkled up his nose in disgust before digging through a nearby drawer quickly. What he pulled out sent a shiver of fear down Reita's spine, and the man was pressing his knees close together on instinct, tugging the hem of his shirt further down.

In Ruki's hand was a small bottle of lube and a transparent buttplug, which he held triumphantly.

"Think you can get out of this that easily? I don't think so," Ruki sneered. "Now stand up. Don't shit on me while I put this in you, or I swear to god, you'll really get it."

Reita shook his head desperately. He was clenching his muscles adamantly just to keep it all in, if he got up right then, there was no telling what would come out. Ruki, however, wasn't budging, and to Reita's disappointment, there wasn't a hint of sympathy on his features.

"Don't make me say it again."

Reita screwed his eyes shut and drew a quick breath, kicking his pants off his ankles and out of the way just in case, slowly rising to his feet. His cheeks burned with shame, and he gripped the hem of his shirt even tighter, his entire body tense as he fought not to slip even the tiniest of farts, knowing even that could be catastrophic. Ruki was nowhere near as gentle, forcibly turning Reita around and bending him over the counter before he could protest, and Reita's legs trembled as he tried in vain to keep them closed. "Careful," he said, his voice sounding timid and pathetic even to himself, and he gritted his teeth when Ruki tapped his foot with his own.

"You know how this goes, I tell you to spread your legs, you spread them, no matter the situation," Ruki said, letting go of Reita when he felt confident he wouldn't move, squirting some lube on the plug and slicking it up.

"I didn't think you'd ever give me that kind of command in this type of situation," Reita said, though he didn't disobey. As unfortunate of a predicament as he was in at the moment, he slowly shifted his legs apart. "Why?"

"Because I can, and because you don't get relief until I say so." Ruki's tone left no room for argument, and Reita merely bit his lip as he felt the slick toy against his entrance, which he was clenching so tight it hurt. "Now stop being so tense, or this will hurt."

"It already hurts," Reita said through gritted teeth, holding his breath when Ruki started twisting and wiggling the plug, taking his time easing it inside him, and Reita could only hope his burning bowels wouldn't betray him now.

"Good thing I fucked you loose earlier, huh?" Ruki whispered next to Reita's ear, a sadistic grin on his lips as he pushed the plug the last of the way into Reita, feeling it settle into place against his rim. Before his hole tightened around the base of it, however, an obscene fart escaped around the plug, the force of it making the toy shift, in turn causing Reita to whimper quietly.

"Damn, you're disgusting," Ruki said, wrinkling his nose. "And you reek. Bet it'd be pretty embarrassing to go back out there now, huh?"

It took Reita a moment to realise what Ruki was insinuating, but when he did, he shook his head in protest. "Please, no, tease me all you want, but do it in here."

"Not a chance." Ruki tapped the plug with his fingers, delighting in the way Reita winced, another fart escaping around the toy. He got up and gripped the door handle, meeting Reita's fearful look with a smug grin. "I'm gonna give you some time to adjust your pants, but if you so much as touch that plug, you're in big trouble. I expect you back out in 5 minutes, no later."

Just like that, he was out, no further words spoken, but it wasn't necessary. Reita knew what he had to do, and he knew there was no other option than to do it. He took a few deep breaths and straightened up, gritting his teeth as his bowels rumbled, trying to force his waste out of his body, but the plug stopped most of it. He didn't even want to consider any other result, especially not when he grabbed his pants and pulled them back on, casting a longing glance at the toilet as he flushed, washed his hands, and left the tiny bathroom.

He found the others right where he had left them, and he tried to pretend like nothing as he sat down carefully, overly conscious of the pressure coming from both ends of his colon.

It didn't take long before Uruha started sniffing the air, glancing at Reita with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, gross. You couldn't use some air freshener or something?"

Reita's cheeks flushed again, he had hoped the others would just pretend like nothing and move on, but no such luck. Ruki looked positively devious, although he was hiding it well to anyone who didn't look closely. "Are you going to go buy some, then?"

"I don't know where you'd buy that here," Uruha said and frowned, glancing out the window. "Not to mention I think we're far away from the nearest store. You're just gonna have to keep your hole clenched."

"You heard him, Reita," Ruki said, sending Reita a challenging look, his sweet smile only further taunting him. "Better not let anything out."

Reita glared in return, and as if on cue, his stomach bubbled, threatening to let loose a fart, or worse, and he really wished he could just go plant his butt on the toilet where he wouldn't be annoying anyone but himself.

The looks Ruki sent his way were more than enough to send Reita's already-unsettled stomach churning further. Every glance was obvious to no one except the bassist, but to him, they spoke volumes of taunt and amusement, even of something...  _ daring _ . It was clear Ruki was scrutinizing Reita's every move, silently threatening him in case he even  _ thought _ about disobeying — but the taller man wouldn't dare, despite the impending pressure in his rectum and bubbling in his stomach.

He tried not to shift too much, both in fear of the pleasure the plug might bring him if it rubbed against his insides just the right way, but also of what might happen if the plug dislodged even in the slightest; he was filled to the brim with watery stools and gas ahead of that, and despite being plugged, he knew it wasn't impossible that it might betray him.

Managing to keep still for a few minutes, the rest of the band had forgotten about Reita's turmoil — probably because they all thought, besides Ruki, that Reita had successfully ridden himself of his waste. Of course, no such luck, but all he could do was comply with what they assumed until he could release for real.

It was beyond uncomfortable, and one particularly strong cramp in his rectum had him doubling forward in pain slightly with a soft wince. Only Ruki from beside him noticed, but the smirk the vocalist sent was agonizing.  _ Eat shit _ , the bassist cursed in his mind, knowing better than to say it aloud, but needing to vent some of his frustrations  _ somehow _ .

"Mm, Reita, can you get me your phone charger?" Ruki asked, catching Reita by surprise. "I don't know where mine is right now."

_ Fucking liar. _

"No, go find yours," Reita replied, furrowing his brows. It was all part of Ruki's little game — he could see it from the devious look on the man's face, though only Reita could decipher it. 

"Hm, but your bag is closer," Ruki egged him on, causing Reita's jaw to clench.

"Then go get it yourself."

"I don't want to intrude on your private belongings."  _ Bullshit _ . Since when had that ever been an issue?

Huffing through his nose, it was clear to Reita that he wouldn't be getting out of this via his way.

"Get me your charger, Reita."

"Fine," Reita grumbled when Ruki's tone turned something harsh, and as the man began to stand, everything in his body screamed at him  _ not to _ . He winced as he stood, clenching his hole tighter than he ever had before, and even suppressed a small breath of a moan when the plug shifted inside of him  _ just _ right.

"The fuck's up with him?" Reita heard Aoi say once the bassist had successfully stood and walked in short, shuffled steps towards his stupid bag. Ruki probably didn't even need his charger.

"Must still be feeling a little sick," Ruki responded nonchalantly.

"Making him walk all that way when he's feeling that unwell... Ruki, you're one hell of a sadist."

"He's fine," Ruki shot back, disliking how close Aoi was treading into their territory.

"Mhm, if you say so."

Reita was most certainly  _ not _ fine. With each step, the contents of his stomach and colon sloshed and weighed him down, making him feel fuller than he ever has. The pressure and cramps were downright painful, and the man winced with each shuffle forward. His concentration was focused on consciously clenching shut his hole, knowing full well that if he were to stop paying attention for even a second, the floodgates would open. Literally.

Gruelingly, he managed to fetch his charger and toss it with a scowl to Ruki who sent him a smirk in return.  _ Asshole. _

The trip back to his seat was a success — that was, until he sat down, and against his will slipped a long, bubbling fart past the plug, causing him to groan and attempt to cut it short, but to no avail. The gas continued to slip out, long and wet-sounding, catching the attention of his bandmates around him.

"Reita, Jesus Christ," Uruha began to complain before Reita's hot, almost painful fart had quieted, "how are you still going?"

Reita didn't respond —  _ couldn't _ — because, following that fart, was his first small leak of diarrhea.

He had hoped against hope it would just be gas, but why should he be so lucky? The pressure had caused the plug to shift to the side, making way for the gas, and it had been impossible to keep anything in. Whatever Ruki had given him had turned his insides to liquid, and the only thing keeping them from trickling out was the plug, which clearly was far from reliable. All it had taken was one fart, granted, a long one, and now Reita was in quite the embarrassing predicament.

He idly wondered if he would have a visible stain on his ass, and if he did, would Ruki let him get up and fix it? He didn't have high hopes, but how long did Ruki expect him to sit there and stew in his own filth? And then another thought struck him, followed by creeping dread, would it bleed through his pants and stain the seat? Oh fuck, he hoped not, this was a rental bus, and while it was a tour bus and the cleaning crew had probably dealt with some less than savory stains in their lifetime, Reita didn't want to be the one to leave behind a mark like that.

His internal panic was interrupted as his muscles contracted again, and he doubled over and groaned as a putrid, wet fart nearly lifted his butt from the seat, tears stinging his eyes from pain and embarrassment, especially when more liquid waste slipped out along with the gas.

"Should you maybe take another trip to the bathroom?" Kai said carefully, and Reita blushed at the concern evident in his voice. He glanced up through tearful eyes to see Uruha and Aoi also watching him, and the worried looks on their faces had his heart stinging with guilt.

It felt a little mean, letting his friends think there was something genuinely wrong with him when it was just another product of Ruki's filthy mind. Then again, he wasn't exactly lying to them, there was definitely something off with his body, he just wasn't being entirely forthcoming about the reason why. "Just gimme a moment. Can't get up."

"Would you like me to help you?" Kai was so sweet for offering, but right then, Reita would rather he fucked off and took a one way trip to Hell.

Still, Reita shook his head, hoping his pained expression spoke for him. "I can manage."

That seemed to be good enough, for now at least, and the conversation continued, although nobody appeared particularly invested. The others were stealing glances at Reita, who met then with pained smiles meant to reassure, which probably failed entirely. Occasionally Uruha would crinkle his nose, clearly bothered, but too polite to say anything, and even Aoi would trail off in the middle of sentences, his mind clearly elsewhere. Even more tellingly, nobody asked him to finish.

Ruki, meanwhile, was struggling to hide his amusement, everything about the situation going exactly according to his devious plans. He spread his legs and shifted to move his phone into his lap, discreetly brushing his left hand over his crotch, taking a slow breath through his nose, frowning at the stench coming from Reita. He trailed his fingers over the bulge again, not that he strictly needed to be subtle, nobody was sparing him so much as a glance, anyway.

Just the brief bit of friction to his dick was exhilarating, paired with the knowledge of Reita's embarrassment, and the knowledge that even with the amount of pain he was in, even with what Ruki was increasingly convinced was shit drying in his pants, Reita turned down all offers of an easy way out. He could have accepted Kai's proposition, he could have gone to the bathroom, slipped out the plug, and gotten the relief his body craved, and yet he wouldn't. All because Ruki had told him not to. That was truly the cherry on top.

Their thoughts were interrupted by another thundering fart from Reita, followed by what sounded like a sob, a tad exaggerated, but Reita had used it to cover the wet squelch he knew, now from experience, was destined to follow. This time, Uruha bore his gaze into Ruki.

"Why aren't you offering to help him? I mean, you're his boyfriend, you're supposed to take care of him, right?"

Even Ruki hesitated then. Uruha was using his stern tone, which meant either he had caught on to what was going on and was drawing a line, or Reita's obvious discomfort was getting on his last nerve.

"Come on, Reita, let's get you to the bathroom." Ruki put down his phone, which Reita wasn't convinced he'd looked at even once this entire time, and got up, standing in front of Reita and reaching out his hand.

Reita tried shaking his head, but Ruki wasn't having it, he grabbed his upper arm and hauled him to his feet, ignoring Reita's protesting whimpers. Standing up had caused the plug to shift inside him, causing another brief leak, and rub against his softened and raw insides, sending confusing waves of pleasure coursing through him. It didn't help that Ruki curled his arm around him, sending Reita a sadistic smirk before he schooled his features yet again, starting to move them towards the bathroom.

Reita pretended not to hear the frantic cleaning of the sofa cushion behind him as Ruki held the door for him.

Every move Reita made was frantic and clumsy as he began fumbling with his belt and zipper, even before Ruki had shut the door. Even with the plug inside, it had already given way to some leakage, and it wouldn't hold back much more for very long. With every shift of his body he could feel the small amount of hot waste in the seat of his jeans, wet and uncomfortable, and he was  _ not _ about to experience the feeling of even more.

Unfortunately, his movements hadn't been frantic enough — because by the time he'd managed to undo his belt, button and zipper, a sharp slam had caught his attention. Looking up, it was none other than Ruki who had closed the seat of the toilet and placed his pretty ass down on top of it, crossing his legs.

"Ruki, what the-" a quiet splutter of a fart bubbled its way out of Reita, interrupting his sentence as he winced both from discomfort and disgust, while Ruki merely smirked. The vocalist was even shorter while seated, but he still exuded power, especially with the other man hunched over and near tears as more gas bubbled past the waste that had already spilled and was threatening to break past the plug. "Please, I'm gonna..."

"What makes you think  _ you _ deserve the throne, mutt?" Ruki snarled, reaching a fist out to grab the collar of Reita's shirt with his hand, pulling the bassist down to eye-level. It took the man by surprise, and he was easily brought down, both literally and figuratively. "You're disgusting. Now kneel."

"Ruki--"

"Kneel!" Ruki snapped, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, but sharp enough to inflict the reaction he wanted from his submissive. Reita was quick to do just that, all while groaning and holding his stomach as the cramping pain stabbed at his insides. By now, Reita's eyes were watering as more shit had flooded out past the plug and into his underwear, leaving it smooshed uncomfortably against his cheeks.

Now kneeling, the position made it all the more easier for Reita's ass to spread enough for the plug to be rendered useless at keeping it all in.

"Please, Ruki, let me use the toilet," Reita pleaded, clenching his ass as tight as he could, but to no avail. Every fart he let out was wet, disgusting, and only brought to light how true his situation was — but Ruki was ruthless, and there would be no pity given unless the safeword was used.

"As much as I love it when you beg, why the fuck should I? I'm quite comfy here," Ruki responded with a sly grin, uncrossing his legs so he could reach for Reita's chin and hold him, forcing the bassist to look up at the other with a tearful gaze. "You're finally where you belong. The lowest of the lows, unable to hold your shit back  _ even _ with a plug inside you. Maybe I enjoy seeing you writhe and cry and plead."

It was no question that Ruki did indeed enjoy it all, feeling so above the other man who he knew was beyond humiliated by that point. The smell was rancid, but Ruki ignored it as best he could, deciding to focus on the more arousing parts of the scene before him: every time Reita leaked a little more, he'd whine and gasp, squeeze his eyes shut and tense his muscles. Ruki's cock had stirred to life in his own pants at the sight, especially when Reita's eyes would water and threaten to spill tears.

Letting go of Reita's chin harshly, Ruki leaned down to give a harsh press to Reita's stomach, which easily pushed another leak of wet, hot waste into his pants, which had Reita whimpering.

"Ruki, please don't-"

"Shut the fuck up," Ruki snapped, giving another push, much to his own satisfaction and Reita's horror. What came out was another spluttering fart and even more waste, surely filling the seat of the bassist's pants to the brim with the most disgusting substance a human body could produce. "Just fucking look at you. Nothing more than a bitch sitting in his own filth. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Every word stung Reita to his core, and as filthy as he was, the humiliation and degradation only caused his own arousal to grow; when Ruki took notice, he was letting out a taunting laugh.

"And you're  _ enjoying it _ . You are filth," Ruki spat, grabbing Reita's hair and pulling his head harshly. "Now, make yourself useful and suck my dick, won't you?"

Reita didn’t respond right away, the rough treatment had wrenched a moan from him that he was now desperately trying to deny. His eyes were clenched shut, his teeth clamped down on his lip, his breathing rapid as he struggled to hold it together. Ruki was right, he was enjoying it, he was leaking waste somehow even past the butt plug lodged deep in his ass, kneeling in a sorry state in front of the toilet rather than sitting on it like he should be, and yet his dick was rock hard in his boxers.

He was yanked out of his thoughts by a firm slap to his cheek, and when he finally opened his eyes to look up at Ruki, they were wet with tears. “Are you crying now? Pathetic.” Ruki’s voice was rough, without a detectable trace of sympathy, but thick with arousal, and the fact that Ruki was enjoying Reita’s suffering only made it that much better. His thumb swiped over Reita’s cheek, and he flinched at the touch, but the grip on his hair held him still. More tears fell, and Ruki seemed satisfied, a grin curling his lips as he sat back, giving Reita’s head a shove towards his crotch. “Did you not hear me earlier? I told you to suck.”

Reita was quick to respond this time, his hands coming up to work on Ruki’s belt, gritting his teeth and groaning when the abrupt movement caused him to leak again. He was starting to wonder what purpose the damned plug even served, his underwear and pants were both probably ruined beyond salvation, and at this point he would rather let all the gas out than keep it in. His stomach was churning in anguish, the pressure in his bowels, both due to the liquid waste and the backed up farts, was painful, and the room was already rancid. Why even bother keeping it in?

He didn’t reach back to take it out, however. Ruki had given him an order, and he intended to obey, despite the immense physical discomfort, not to mention the beating his pride was taking. There he was, on his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, anus clenching to keep from letting slip any more accidents, and to top off his humiliation, he had just gotten Ruki’s dick out of his tight pants.

“Get on with it.” Reita nodded, mostly to give himself a few more seconds to prepare, before he took the head of Ruki’s cock between his lips. He teased the tip with his tongue for a moment, then started to bob his head, and bit by bit, Ruki’s cock disappeared into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, twisting his head, and then pulled back abruptly, biting back a cry of pain. Leaning in had stretched his back and spread his cheeks, and a considerable amount of uncomfortably warm shit had oozed past the plug and into his underwear.

Another slap to his cheek, and Reita gripped Ruki’s thigh tightly, hoping he would realise Reita really was trying. “Just give me a-”

“Shut up.” With a painful tug on Reita’s hair coupled with a shift of his hips, Ruki had plunged his cock past Reita’s lips once more, and Reita nearly gagged from the sudden intrusion. “I don’t give a fuck, and we both know you enjoy it anyway. Now stop being such a bitch, pull it together, and do as you’re told.”

Reita whined quietly around Ruki’s cock, and when he blinked his eyes open, a fresh round of tears spilling down his face, he was met with Ruki’s cold glare. He felt utterly ruined, soiled and dirty, and the worst part was, Ruki was right. He enjoyed it, enjoyed how Ruki was barely doing anything to him at all and yet his body was throbbing with constant pain, enjoyed how, despite how he still struggled and how he resisted the tight grip on his hair, he wasn’t tapping out. Some twisted part of him loved the lack of control he had of his own body, Ruki pushing his cock down his throat in one end, and shit pushing its way out of his hole in the other, his body and his usefulness reduced to one thing and one thing only; a toy for Ruki’s enjoyment.

He lifted his head and sank back down again, taking Ruki’s cock in long strokes, wincing whenever gas was forced out of him by the constant movements, and this time, he didn’t close his eyes. He swallowed Ruki as deep as he could, sucked and slurped and did his best to pleasure him, giving him the delectable view of his lips stretching around his shaft and his eyes welling up with tears, accompanied by a symphony of bubbly farts and wet squelches.

Reita wondered where in the hell his body even had the capacity to store so much shit and gas, the substances seemingly never ending in their flow and release. Being held back by the plug surely elongated the time in which he could empty himself, as only a small bit could slip out at a time, but it was nearly excruciating; he wanted to be empty and get it over with, but to no avail. The taunt of how slowly he was leaking was immensely frustrating, and when a small bit flowed out during that thought, he blinked at the water in his eyes. He didn't know what was worse — emptying all in one go in his pants, or letting it flow agonizingly slowly, building up bit by bit.

"You're fucking filthy," Ruki sneered as he heard another fart bubble from below Reita, "and you smell like garbage. That smell is going to be on you for  _ days _ ." Literally and figuratively, Reita was filth, and Ruki made sure he knew it, too.

Grasping Reita's hair with both hands, Ruki used the leverage to thrust his hips up while his hands pulled Reita's face down, effectively slamming the tip of his cock into the back of the other's throat and earning a wrenching gag. In turn, a lengthy rip followed by what Ruki knew was more waste trickled out of Reita as the man blinked blurry tears away from his eyes, while Ruki looked down upon the other with menace and mockery, finding immature amusement in the chain reaction.

Before him was something so completely debauched, it was more than pitiful and pathetic, but Ruki had no room for pity. The thing  _ deserved _ to be humiliated, especially for fucking enjoying what was being done to it.

"Disgraceful," Ruki spat then, harshly shoving Reita's mouth down onto his cock again before pulling the man off entirely, a mere string of saliva connecting his red, swollen lips to Ruki's dick. " _ Less than filth _ ." Tracing his thumb over Reita's bottom lip to remove the saliva, Ruki's upper lip curled in disgust as he met Reita's blissed gaze.

"I can't stand being in here with you anymore. Finish me off," came the command, followed by Ruki swiftly forcing Reita back down onto his erection, moaning when the taller man gave a hefty suck. "Mm, at least you're good for one thing. Sucking cock. That's all you'll ever be good for — something to stick my dick into."

The degrading words hit an arousing nerve within Reita, who moaned against the intrusion in his mouth, much to Ruki's appease from above.

In the midst of his sucking, Reita heaved again when something pressed heavily against his stomach, pushing out an impressive amount of liquid shit past the plug as the object remained against his stomach. It was none other than Ruki's foot pressing his gut like a goddamn gas pedal — quite fucking literally, because as a result of the pressing came both waste and bubbling gas, and no amount of clenching around the plug could stop it.

"Did I say you could slack off?" Ruki snapped then, and Reita shook his head as he continued to suck. He made it his priority even as Ruki continued to step on his stomach and force more disgust out of his hole, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to the best of his advantage. Apparently, he was doing well, because Ruki's eyes screwed shut not long after as his grip on Reita's hair grew tight enough to make the man wince.

Hips starting to spasm, Ruki felt his orgasm begin to wrack his body and mind as he quickly pulled his cock out of Reita's mouth, yet keeping it close to his face as he gave himself the last few remaining pumps to send him over the edge. Just seconds later through low groans and gasps did the hot semen spurt from Ruki's cock and onto Reita's face, followed by a barking command of, "open your goddamn mouth."

Ruki continued to pump his cock as he emptied onto Reita's face, watching as some of the filth dripped down into his waiting mouth.

"Fucking whore. Leaking from one end and swallowing cum in the other." Reaching a hand out after his orgasm had subsided, Ruki swiped some of the semen from Reita's cheek, coating his finger in the milky substance before thrusting it into the other's mouth without warning. "Suck."

Mimicking the way he'd sucked Ruki's cock, Reita hollowed his cheeks as the cum was swallowed. Ruki retracted his finger and wiped away the saliva on Reita's shirt with a nod of approval.

"Now get off me," Ruki hissed, shoving Reita away from him as the shorter man stood up, and the sudden shove caused yet another flow of heated shit to come from Reita's bowels. "Clean yourself up. I'll get you some clean underwear and pants, but that's it. I'm not touching you."

Reita groaned and cupped his stomach, making no move to wipe the cum off his face or even get up. As ridiculous as it sounded even to himself, he had more pressing matters to attend to than the pressure in his tummy or the mess that felt like it caked every inch of his body. He really was pitiful, reaching for his fly and shoving his pants down not so he could finally climb up on the toilet and relieve himself, but to get at his throbbing dick.

Ruki left without another word, closing the door behind himself, and Reita moaned as he realised Ruki would have to walk past the other members to get to the sleeping area and Reita's bag. The thought of Ruki heading back to the bathroom with a clean pair of underwear and pants for him, making it painfully obvious to the other members that Reita had made a mess of himself before he reached the toilet, had Reita moaning even before he closed his fist around his dick.

He leaned back against the wall with a low groan, having pushed his underwear down just enough to get his dick out, not wanting to move around too much since he was still leaking steadily. That damned plug wasn't actually doing much to help out, just slowing the inevitable flood, prolonging Reita's humiliation. With every rumble of gas, every push of hot air around the toy lodged inside him, more waste trickled out, the feeling of it disgusting, yet he couldn't stop stroking.

He was so hard, almost painfully so, and the shame he felt at being so desperate already only aroused him further. He knew he loved being at Ruki's feet, loved sucking him off, loved Ruki dominating him completely, taking away his rights and putting him in his place. What surprised him was how much he enjoyed debasing himself for Ruki, how even becoming a veritable sewer leak for Ruki's amusement couldn't put a damper on his enjoyment. His weeping dick was proof enough of that.

The door handle pressing down almost made him jump, and he sighed in relief when he realised it was just Ruki, placing the clean clothing on the counter and turning to Reita with a sneer. "I thought I told you to get cleaned up, and you're still on the floor?"

Reita nodded shamefully, though his hand didn't stop moving over his dick, working himself towards his orgasm. "Just need a moment, so close," he said, barely getting the words out between desperate moans.

"Mindless fucking mutt," Ruki said, and Reita bit his lip against a whimper. Ruki wasn't having any of it, however, gripping his jaw and turning his head up towards him, pressing his fingers and thumb into the sides of his cheek until Reita was forced to open his mouth, his sounds of pleasure spilling forth unhindered. "Go on, rut against your hand. Cum for me, sitting in your own shit, my cum drying on your face. Show me what a dirty mongrel you really are."

Reita couldn't have held back if he tried, his vision blurring as he finally reached his climax, moaning as he spilled his cum over his bunched up pants. Ruki didn't let go of him until he finished, stepping back with a sneer to wash his hands, leaving Reita to catch his breath on his own. Once he managed to gather the strength, he started shuffling out of his pants, kicking his legs free with a tired groan.

"Hey," Ruki snapped his fingers, and Reita looked up, still a little hazy, but he managed to meet Ruki's eyes. "You're such a good boy, you know that?" Ruki asked, gripping Reita's hair tightly and pulling him up, forcing Reita to support himself on the counter as he got to his feet.

"Now may I please use the toilet?" Reita asked, clutching his stomach, shooting Ruki a pleading look, and Ruki's expression finally softened into one of compassion.

"Yeah, go ahead," Ruki said, reaching for the roll of toilet paper and handing Reita a couple of wipes, grimacing as he pulled the plug out of himself. "Fuck, that's disgusting."

"What are you looking at me for?" Reita said and laughed, tempted to swat Ruki's shoulder, but he doubted Ruki would appreciate that with how dirty his hands were. Instead, he dropped the plug into the plastic bag Ruki held out for him, immediately plopping down on the toilet with a sigh of relief. "This was all your fault, I'm completely innocent."

"I know, you're a real trooper," Ruki said, dumping the bag on the floor with a grimace. "In fact, I'm amazed."

"What, thought I would safeword?" Reita asked with a grin, though it was soon wiped off his face by a loud, bubbling fart, followed by a wet splosh.

"Well, sort of," Ruki said, a proud smile on his face, even as he reached up to cover his nose. "At the same time, you can't really safeword a laxative. There's no cure once it's inside you."

"Yeah, fuck you for that, by the way. See if I ever let you prep me again," Reita said, groaning in pain as he emptied his guts into the toilet, cheeks flushed in part shame, part relief.

"Hah, please. All it'll take is one command from me and you'll be spreading your legs and holding your ass open, begging for my fingers and whatever else I see fit to put inside you," Ruki said, and Reita both hated and loved how right he was. Though he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed himself, even if he dreaded going back out to face the others. "Ugh, you fucking reek. I'm not staying in here with you for one more second."

"Whatever, just get out," Reita said, gritting his teeth as another wave of cramps rolled through him.

"When you're done, just throw everything that got dirty into the bag with the plug and tie it up properly, we'll deal with that later," Ruki said, and Reita's eyes widened in horror.

"No, wait, we're not just tossing it out? I have to carry that stuff back with me?"

"You heard me," Ruki said, slipping out of the bathroom before Reita had time to protest, closing the door behind him and returning to his seat on the couch.

Reita didn't come out for at least half an hour, and by the time he returned, it seemed everyone figured it had been a harrowing experience for him, and not something to tease him about. They even had the courtesy not to point out the awful stench coming from the bag he was carrying, just holding their breath and trying not to think about where he put it.

In fact, it wasn't until Reita sat down next to Ruki with a pained sigh, leaning against his shoulder and cupping Ruki's hand in his that anyone said anything.

"Uh, Reita?" Aoi said, and Reita gave a quiet hum, looking up to see Aoi's amused grin. "You've got a little something on your nose, right there," he continued, demonstrating by scratching his own nose, and Reita mirrored the movement.

He frowned as his finger came into contact with something sticky, pulling it back and studying the stain, a shiver running down his spine as he realised what it was. He frantically reached for a napkin to wipe it off before anyone else caught on, but he was too late.

"Was that?" Kai asked, trailing off into silence, not wanting to actually say it out loud.

"Cum, yeah," Uruha said, turning his gaze to Ruki, who was trying his best not to laugh, staring at his phone. "I knew no man could stay in there with him that long with no ulterior motives."

"I was just being a supportive boyfriend and holding his hand while he suffered," Ruki said, his voice deadpan, and Reita admired the control he had over himself.

"Alright, new rule," Kai said, looking like he was trying very hard not to acknowledge the elephant in the room. "No funny business on the tour bus, and no shitting on the tour bus, understood?"

"And what if it's unavoidable?" Aoi asked, grinning as he gestured in Reita's direction, and Reita promptly flipped him off.

"Don't care. Have the driver pull over and find a bush," Kai said, and a shudder ran down Reita's spine at the look Ruki sent him. While Kai probably intended for that to be a threat, it didn't seem like it had deterred Ruki in the least, quite the opposite.

Reita would have to be very careful with what entered his body for the rest of the tour.


End file.
